Pinsir
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexcokalos=130 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation I |species=Stag Beetle Pokémon |egg1=Bug |body=12 |type=Bug |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=55.0 kg |imweight=121.3 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Mold Breaker |dw=Moxie |color=Brown |male=50 |2-name=Mega Pinsir |2-jname=カイロス Mega Kairosu |2-ndex=127M |2-ndexprev=Magmar |2-ndexnext=Tauros |2-dexkanto=127 |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexunova= |2-dexcokalos=130 |2-dexalola= / |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Stag Beetle Pokémon |2-egg1=Bug |2-body=13 |2-type=Bug |2-type2=Flying |2-metheight=1.7 m |2-imheight=5'07" |2-metweight=59.0 kg |2-imweight=130.1 lbs. |2-ability=Aerilate |2-color=Brown |2-male=50 }}Category:Mega Pokémon Pinsir (Japanese: カイロス Kairosu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology They seem to be based on a flat-stag beetle and have long, pricked horns on their heads. Their whole body is a light brown with three claws on each toe. Natural abilities Pinsir can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Mold Breaker. Hyper Cutter prevents reduction of Pinsir's Attack stat. Mold Breaker allows Pinsir to use moves that would otherwise be non-effective because of an ability. A Pinsir's horns can crush many objects and allow it to pick up extremely heavy things. They group up in the winter to keep warm. Evolution Pinsir does not evolve, but it does Mega Evolve using its Pinsirite. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Pinsir= |-| Mega Pinsir= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Vice Grip|55|100|30|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 4 |[[Bind]]|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 8 |Seismic Toss|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 11 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 15 |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 18 |Vital Throw|70|—|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2|0}} 22 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 26 |Brick Break|75|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 29 |[[Submission]]|80|80|25|Fighting|Physical|Cool|6|0}} 33 |'X-Scissor'|80|100|15|Bug|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 36 |Storm Throw|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2|0}} 40 |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 43 |[[Thrash]]|120|100|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 47 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 50 |[[Guillotine]]|—|—|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[ViceGrip]]|55|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 4 |[[Bind]]|15|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 8 |Seismic Toss|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 11 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 15 |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} 18 |Brick Break|75|100|15|Fighting|Physical}} 22 |Vital Throw|70|—|10|Fighting|Physical}} 26 |[[Submission]]|80|80|25|Fighting|Physical}} 29 |'X-Scissor'|80|100|15|Bug|Physical}} 33 |Storm Throw|40|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} 36 |[[Thrash]]|120|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 40 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 43 |[[Superpower]]|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical}} 47 |[[Guillotine]]|—|—|5|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[ViceGrip]]|55|100|30|Normal}} 21 |[[Bind]]|15|75|20|Normal}} 25 |Seismic Toss|—|100|20|Fighting}} 30 |[[Guillotine]]|—|30|5|Normal}} 36 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal}} 43 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal}} 49 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal}} 54 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Pinsir's debut appearance was in Challenge of the Samurai! where it was owned by the Samurai. * Howie's Pinsir * Phantom's Pinsir Trivia * Before the release of Pokémon Gold and Silver, it was speculated that Heracross would've been an evolution or a pre-evolution of Pinsir. * Pinsir is currently the only non- -type Pokémon able to learn Vital Throw. * Despite being brown in the Pokédex, Pinsir is gray in some sprites. * Despite Pinsir being a -type, it didn't learn any -type moves via level up until Generation IV. ** In the second and third generations, Pinsir could only learn one -type move; Fury Cutter. * In the episode Challenge of the Samurai, there is a Pinsir that knows Tackle, a move Pinsir can't normally learn. * In Generation I, Pinsir was a counterpart to Scyther. Both were the strongest -type Pokémon prior to Generation II. Both were version exclusive in Red & Blue and had no evolutionary lines. They also had the same BST with the same Special Attack stat. Every since the introduction of Scizor, the main similarities were broken. ** Nowadays, Pinsir can be seen as a counterpart to Heracross. Both are -types based on tropical beetles and both don't have an evolutionary line but can Mega Evolve. Both of them are version exclusives in X & Y in which their Mega Stones are also version exclusives which can be found in Santalune Forest. They are also able to learn several -type moves. * In the Beta release of Gold & Silver, Pinsir had an evolution known as Plux. * Vikavolt and Pinsir are both based off of Stag Beetles. Origin Pinsir is based on a stag beetle, mostly a mix of the Sawtooth Stag, the Miyama Stag Beetle and its Mega Evolution has similar pincers to that of the Calcodes Versicolor. Etymology Pinsir''' 'comes from the word ''pincer. Kairosu may be a combination of the Greek letter Χ'' (カイ ''kai) and cross (referring to its scissor-like horns). Alternatively, it may be a combination of 傀 kai (large), 魁偉 kai (brawny), or 刈 kai (cut) combined with κοριός korios (Greek for bug). Name in other languages * Japanese: カイロス Kairosu * French: Scarabrute * Korean: 쁘사이저 Ppeusaizeo Gallery 127Pinsir OS anime.png 127Pinsir OS anime 2.png 127Pinsir OS anime 3.png 127Pinsir AG anime.png 127Pinsir-Mega XY anime.png 127Pinsir Dream.png 127Pinsir Mega Dream.png 127Pinsir Pokemon Stadium.png 127Pinsir Pokemon Colosseum.png 127Pinsir Pokémon HOME.png 127Pinsir Mega Pokémon HOME.png Pinsir-GO.png Pinsir GO Shiny.png PinsirSprite.png ShinyPinsirSprite.png PinsirMegaSprite.png ShinyPinsirMegaSprite.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon